In the present day, electronic mail systems (i.e., e-mails) often include some kind of auto-response system, for example an “out of office” feature. The out of office feature is often integrated into electronic mail systems, allowing a user to specify a range of dates (i.e., a duration) for which the user is going to be unavailable to access the electronic mail system. When a sending user sends an e-mail within that specified range of dates, the sending user receives an automated e-mail specifying the recipient user is out of the office during that specified range of dates. Typically, the automated e-mail is a generic and template-based e-mail response.